


*you're cute

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: It's a foolproof plan.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 12





	*you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly struck with the idea that Takao would do this, and I had to write it real quick. They're not necessarily American, but they are somewhere in the West where their primary language would be English (and they—or Kazu, at least) would know that meme, hence the use of their given names and me using a different transcription of 'Shintarou' than I usually do.

_Your cute Shin-chan_ , Kazunari texts.

And then Shintaro will text back, _YOU'RE cute_ , or some other variation, and Kazunari can pretend that he's calling him cute for real and not just correcting his grammar. It's a little pathetic, he admits, but just once, just once if he could hear it, he can die a happy man. And if he's _really_ lucky, maybe they'll even start dating and it'll be exactly like that meme.

His phone buzzes once, and he looks down to see the message:

_*You're_

Kazunari groans, clutching his phone in both hands in frustration and slumping down to drape himself over the surface of his desk. "That's not how you're supposed to correct me, Shin-chan…" he bemoans.

Somehow, it only makes him cuter, though.

God, he's so fucked.


End file.
